The use of mobile platforms, such as smartphones, tablet computers, notebook computers, etc., to present media, such as media content, media advertisements, etc., has become commonplace. Accordingly, enhancing audience measurement campaigns to include monitoring of media impressions, such as impressions related to presentations of media content, media advertisements, etc., on mobile platforms can be valuable to content providers, advertisers, etc. To increase the value of the audience ratings data obtained from such audience measurement campaigns, audience measurement entities endeavor to augment media impression data with demographic information concerning the audience of the media impressions. Prior audience measurement techniques typically rely on monitoring statistically selected panels of audience members to obtain the demographic information for inclusion in the audience ratings data.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.